


Tea and Sympathy

by 221A_brina



Series: The Crowbar Chronicles [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Collection name: Everybody Hurts, Crowbarring new works into old (closed) trope collections, Crowbarring phics, Did I mention there'd be crowbars?, Family Loss, Father Figure, Found Family, Gen, Granted some folks call them prybars, I promise, I really don't think that's going to fit, Is the plural of thermos thermi?, It did. I really pushed, Jane's school friend, Just a little domestic fluff, Late But Creative, MFMM Year of Tropes, MFMMMay2017, Mr. B. is a sweetheart, Mr. B. to the rescue, None of our main characters, Phrackless but not fractious, Please keep your crowbar handy in case of emergency, Pushing My Luck, Remembering those who've passed, Remembrance Day, School girls can be mean, Semantics again, Squeezed in indeed, Thank You olderbynow, The power of the crowbar, This has been a public service announcement, Which was: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Jane and a friend have a rough day at school. Mr. Butler, as per usual, is an angel incarnate.





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiltingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltingmom/gifts).



> Takes place Nov. 11, 1928 around/after the events of S1E9 - "Queen of the Flowers" 
> 
> It seems that this fic has had several propitious omens in alignment [~ singing ~ "When the moon is in the Seventh House / And Jupiter aligns with Mars / Then peace will guide the planets / And love will steer the stars / This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius" - Google it, Quiltingmom. It was a musical that was WELL BEFORE your time. ;o)] preceding its posting: 1) This is my 25th MFMM fic, 2) "Murder on the Ballarat Train" was today's rewatch, and the best for last is: 3) It's Quiltingmom's Birthday! Happy Birthday lovely lady! I'm so glad MFMM brought you into my life! 
> 
> (Excerpt from @olderbynow's tumblr posting.) For a while now some of the MFMM fic writers have been talking about how interesting it'd be if we all took the same prompt and wrote a fic based on it - to see how different the results would be. Well, it's finally happening, and - slightly mad with the success of the Year of Tropes - we want ALL of fandom to join in. So here it is, the August Bonus Fic Prompt: 
> 
> "I really don't think that's going to fit."  
> "Of course it will. Just push." 
> 
> Author's Note: 
> 
> Because my muses were on vacation or ignoring me or what. ev. errr... earlier in the year, I missed doing some of the monthly tropes. This is my attempt to kill 4? 5? 6? (I lost count) birds with one series, which I have aptly named "The Crowbar Chronicles" which seemed go nicely with the 'fitting and pushing' theme. 
> 
> Each phic in this series will satisfy the Trope Challenges in a double way - A) The theme will be employing the missed month's trope whilst also B) including the August Bonus Trope 2 sentences of dialog. (Double the pleasure, double the fun, or is it merely double trouble? You decide.)
> 
> *And now that there's a collection (MFMMSonder) Sonder Stories for the non-primary characters, I tagged this one for the collection. "Minor character" love!

**The Crowbar Chronicles Volume 3**  

 

**Tea and Sympathy**   

 

Tobias Butler was puttering about the Wardlow kitchen putting away the day's purchases, setting up the silver polishing for later, preparing Jane's after school tea and biscuits and assembling the dinner menu. He had just finished setting out the tea set and placing several fresh biscuits on a plate when he heard the front door open and shut... quite loudly. This was followed by more loud noise - a satchel dropping on the front hall floor, huffing and heavy steps stomping towards the kitchen. 

"Oh, dear," Mr. Butler looked at the decidedly upset and distressed young lady hovering in the doorway. Her hair frazzled, eyes puffy, and evidence of dried tears lining her cheeks. "Come in, Miss Jane. Come. Sit. Tell me all about it." He waved his hand at the table. 

"Thank you, Mr. Butler. I'm sorry. I'm... I don't mean to..." Jane said hanging her head, tears threatening again. "It's just that..." she started, sniffling and slumping into the chair. 

"No trouble at all, dear girl. Now tell me what has you so upset?" He joined her at the table and began serving the tea.  

"Agatha." She sniffled. "Agatha Burleigh. She's mean and nasty and... and... a bully!" The building tears finally broke silently in a ragged trail down her cheeks as she crossed her arms on the table, plunking her head into the middle, face down. A muffled growl emanated from the pile of hair and arms. 

Tobias rubbed a comforting hand on her back. "There, there. Tell me about this Agatha Burleigh. What happened?" 

Jane raised her head, wiped her cheek, tucked her wayward hair behind her ears, and straightened up, a determined look in her eyes. "My friend Maevis. Maevis Gillmor. She's had it rough lately." 

"Mmm. How so?" the butler queried, gently pushing the plate of biscuits towards her.  

Jane continued, reaching for and nibbling a bit of biscuit. "Her father passed away a year ago and her mum has been working two jobs just to make ends meet. Maevis has a sister and two brothers. And they... they've got no family here. I think the only other family they have is back in England." Her explanation tumbled out in an erratic jumble. 

She picked up her tea cup and took a large gulp. "Her older brother Oliver has been doing odd jobs to help, and she... helps around house and minds the twins after school." Her face lit up, a twinkle in her eyes as she envisioned her friend's twin siblings. "Clara and Clifford. Cliffy." 

Her smile was contagious. Mr. Butler smiled along with her as he sipped his tea. "And what does this have to do with this, Agatha Burleigh, you say?" 

"She's been harassing Maevis. About her dresses being out of fashion, that they're not new, that her hair ribbons are old... Constantly being mean to her… Haranguing her about her studies, that she's stupid... " Jane set her cup down on its saucer loudly, anger blooming on her face. " **Agatha** is the stupid one. She's a stupid cow!" 

Mr. Butler's eyes widened as he brought his tea cup to his lips hiding his breaking smile at the vehemence of her words. He stayed silent, encouraging her to continue. 

"Maevis isn't stupid at all. She's quite bright, actually. It just takes her a little while longer to get certain things. But once she's got it... she's brilliant!" Jane's demeanor changed drastically as she defended her friend, puffing out her chest in pride. 

"Agatha was being particularly mean today. As we were leaving school, she and her," she paused, thinking a moment, "cow-herd," she giggled at her word then became serious again, "were picking on Maevis about her satchel being patched up and threadbare. They grabbed it and threw it, scattering her books and everything all over." Jane's eyes began to squint in anger. She forcefully took another bite of biscuit, crunching loudly. "They took a couple of her books and threw them in the bushes, and stole the money that flew out of her bag. Maevis was in tears! It's bad enough that those girls were teasing her. What made it worse is... today is the one year anniversary of her father's passing." Her face turned sad as she looked down into her teacup. One corner of her mouth upturned as she connected her friend's anniversary to the date. “Hmph. And on Remembrance Day. I hadn't thought of that.” 

"Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Mr. Butler said in support. 

"Maevis was supposed to buy some flowers after school to bring the cemetery. Her mum is getting off work early so they could all go together. Oliver is supposed to get Clara and Cliffy ready." Her words rolled quickly off her tongue as she rushed to get them out. "But since **Agatha** and her **cronies** made a mess of things for her ALL day…  and stole her flower money, Maevis had to rush home without getting the flowers."  

She hung her head once again, her heart saddened by her friend's difficulties. "I wish I could have done something to help. I felt simply awful. I mean - I did help her gather her books, but..." Jane fidgeted with her teacup, rotating it on the saucer as she looked down, seemingly mesmerized by the last drops gracing the bottom. 

Tobias Butler drew in a deep breath, exhaled and looked at Jane with growing smile, a plan unfolding behind his kind eyes. "Do you happen to know which cemetery?" He queried, pushing back from the table.  

"It's the one down the street a ways – Melbourne General Cemetery. I'd expect they should get there fairly soon," she said, looking up. 

"Ahh. Well then. Why don't you go snip some flowers from the garden," he emphasized by handing Jane a pair of shears, and we can take them to Maevis and her family at the cemetery. Would you like to do that, Miss?" 

"Oh, Mr. Butler, that's a lovely idea! I think they will like that very much! I'll be right back." She grabbed the shears enthusiastically, whirled around and scampered off on her quest, leaving a chuckling butler in her wake. 

After clearing up the tea set, Tobias went in search of a number of items to complete his plan. By the time Jane returned, the kitchen table was filled with an array of items; butcher's paper, ribbon, bread, fruit, cheeses, cold meats, and a variety of baked goods and biscuits.  

She barreled in with the colorful bouquet in hand, "I hope these will be..." she trailed off as she took in the overflowing table. "What's all that, Mr. Butler?" She asked, incredulous. 

He turned to face her with a beatific smile. "Well... I thought it might be nice to bring a little something for your friends during this difficult time. With what you've told me about Maevis and her family, I'm sure a little care package would not go amiss. And this being Remembrance Day," he paused and huffed at the double meaning it had for that family, "I'm sure it would be nice for someone to remember the rest of the Gillmors today."  

He reached for the flowers Jane had cut, setting them on the butcher's paper. As soon as the flowers were on the table, Jane reached around his waist and buried her head in his chest in a tight hug. The sudden movement took him by surprise, but he smiled nonetheless, hugging her in return. And, if he were extremely perceptive (which, of course, he was), he thought he could just make out the slightest bit of sniffling against his apron. 

"Mmm MrrBee yrrthbst," came the mumble from somewhere around his mid-section. A grin lit up his face as he patted her on the back. He managed to pry the young lady away enough in order for unencumbered speech. An enormous smile lit up her face, the remnants of happy tears left on his apron. 

"Thank you, Mr. B. You're the best!" she exclaimed as she began to wrap the flowers in the butcher's paper. 

"My pleasure, Miss Jane." He continued to bustle about the kitchen assembling the contents of the basket. "If you would, there's some lemonade and a thermos or two." 

"I'll get it!" she replied cheerily. 

In no time, a veritable bounty lay on the table waiting to be loaded into a hamper. So much so, that Mr. Butler was in doubt that everything would be able to fit in. It took several minutes, but with careful packing, and some clever rearranging, most everything fit into the basket. The last item was a brown bag of macadamia nuts that seemed to cause the basket lid to pop up. Trying a little shifting didn't seem to do the trick. 

"I really don't think that's going to fit," stated Mr. Butler, his fingers raking the bottom of his chin. 

"Of course it will. Just push," volunteered Jane, never one to let a challenge best her. 

With some gentle pushing and shifting, the lid closed almost flush. It was helped along by the loop which managed to barely make it around the toggle on the outside, thereby straining the leather strap. In the end, it stayed securely closed. 

"Well done, Miss Jane!" He applauded her valiant effort. "Now let me just leave a note for Miss Fisher, and we'll be off." 

"I'll go fetch my coat," came the voice rapidly disappearing into the dining room. 

Upon her return, Jane found Mr. Butler waiting with basket in hand. "All ready Miss?" 

"All ready," she replied picking up the thermoses and depositing them in a bag which she slung over her shoulder. As they approached the kitchen door, Jane hesitated a moment, looking up at her companion. "Thank you again, Mr. Butler. I know this will mean the world to Maevis and her family."   

"Of course. I'm glad I can be of service," he replied as he locked the door behind them.   

"And... " she shyly shrugged, "it means the world to me, too." 

He beamed at the lovely young lady beside him. "You're most welcome, Miss Jane. That's what family does." He bowed out his arm to her and asked, "Shall we?" 

Jane nodded, and smiled, eyes creasing, as she threaded her arm through his. For the third time today, tears threatened to fall; but this time they were tears of joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Remembrance Day is observed on 11 November in most countries to recall the end of hostilities of World War I on that date in 1918. Hostilities formally ended "at the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month", in accordance with the armistice signed by representatives of Germany and the Entente between 5:12 and 5:20 that morning. ("At the 11th hour" refers to the passing of the 11th hour, or 11:00 am.) The First World War officially ended with the signing of the Treaty of Versailles on 28 June 1919. 
> 
>  
> 
> Melbourne General Cemetery is an actual cemetery. The middle entrance of the property is appx. 900 m from Wardlow – about a 12-minute walk. 
> 
> ~The Melbourne General Cemetery is a large (43 hectare/110 acre) necropolis located 2 km (1.2 mi) north of the city of Melbourne in the suburb of Carlton North, was established in 1852 and opened on 1 June 1853. 
> 
> ~The cemetery is notably the resting place of four Prime Ministers, more than any other necropolis within Australia. Former Prime Minister Harold Holt's headstone is a memorial as his remains have never been discovered. 
> 
> ~ above excerpts from Wikipedia 
> 
>  
> 
> PS – Inzannatea – there are 2 tags dedicated to you up there. Hope you found them. XO


End file.
